Hard Life
by chanbackhug
Summary: Jihoon kembali menangis, meratapi dirinya dan luka yang ia dapat setiap harinya. Wonwoo selalu ada untuknya, setiap harinya. Membersihkan dan merawat luka-lukanya, tidak peduli fakta bahwa luka-luka akan terus terbentuk setiap harinya. A SEVENTEEN Fanfiction. Angst. Hurt. Friendship. Violence.


_Jihoon kembali menangis, meratapi dirinya dan luka yang ia dapat setiap harinya. Wonwoo selalu ada untuknya, setiap harinya. Membersihkan dan merawat luka-lukanya, tidak peduli fakta bahwa luka-luka akan terus terbentuk setiap harinya._

 _**  
_  
 **Hard Life  
a storyline made by chanbaekhug**

Main Cast : Lee Jihoon, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Seokmin (SEVENTEEN)  
Rating : T  
Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, Friendship  
PoV : First Person (Jihoon)

I don't own any cast. I only own the storyline.

 **ㅡHard Lifeㅡ**

Aku mengusap cairan pekat yang keluar dari sudut bibirku. Perih, memang, tapi aku bersyukur karena aku hanya mendapat ini dan luka gores di punggung tangan kiriku. Beginilah keseharianku, tiada hari tanpa luka baru di tubuhku.

"Jangan bergerak."

Aku memutar mata malas. Toh, aku juga akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini nyaris setiap harinya. Akan tetapi, aku memilih menuruti perkataan orang di hadapanku dan membiarkannya mengobati lukaku.

" _Orang itu benar-benar brengsek_. Apa yang _dia_ pikirkan, huh?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku pelan, tidak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan orang dihadapannya, meski pertanyaan itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang _sebenarnya_ , hanya lampiasan atas kekesalannya atas pelaku kekerasan terhadapku.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa dia melakukan semua ini? Tidakkah ia sedikit merasa kasihan? Tidak manusiawi sekali. Bagaimanapun ini bukan salahmu."

Ia menghela napas sebentar, dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku juga tidak habis pikir mengapa _kau,_ masih saja tinggal di tempat tersebut, yang bahkan terlalu buruk untuk aku sebut _rumah_."

Aku menghembuskan napas, mengerti betul apa yang berkecamuk di pikiran orang di hadapannya. Pikiran seperti itu terbesit dalam otakku setiap harinya.

Terkadang aku ingin, _ingin_ sekali melarikan diri dari rumah tersebut. Segala tekanan yang aku dapatkan di sana sangatlah berat. Apa gunanya memiliki orang tuaㅡ _ra_ _lat_ , ayah, yang bahkan memperlakukan anaknya tidak lebih dari seorang _budak?_

Aku selalu membayangkan, betapa harmonisnya keluargaku bila keluarga ini masih lengkap seperti sediakala. Akan tetapi, aku selalu menepis pikiran itu. _Perandaian tidak membuat hidup lebih baik, kan?_

"Kau bisa saja kabur dari tempat tersebut dan tinggal di rumahku daripada terus menerus mendapat tindak kekerasan tiap harinya. Apa aku perlu melaporkan ayahmu atas tindak kekerasan dalam rumah tangga? _Sebaiknya begitu._ "

Aku menggeleng pelan. Bagaimanapun, orang itu tetaplah ayahku. Tidak peduli seberapa _bengis_ dirinya dan seberapa aku tertekan, tetap saja ada sebesit rasa sayang yang masih tinggal.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau tinggal disana. Kau hanya akan mendapat makian yang tak berujung dan luka di sekujur tubuhmu."

Aku kembali menggeleng. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya mengobati lukaku.

"Jihoon, jangan keras kepala. Tinggallah di rumahku. Aku yakin kau akan mendapat perlakuan yang jauh lebih baik daripada perlakuan ayahmu itu."

 _Tetap saja tidak bisa._

"Ayahmu itu sudah keterlaluan, Jihoon. Hanya karena kematian ibumu dan ketidakmampuanmu untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, ia menjadi bejat seperti ini. Lagipula, kematian itu bukan salahmu."

Pernyataannya barusan berhasil membuat kejadian itu kembali terputar di kepalaku.

- _flashback 6 years ago-_

Aku, Lee Jihoon, adalah seorang anak yang dulunya periang dan ceria. Multitalenta. Ia memiliki suara yang indah, tarian yang bagus, baik dalam olahraga, nilai yang memuaskan dalam bidang akademis, serta kemampuan bermain alat musik dan membuat lagu.

Anak-anak seusiaku pada saat itu tidak sedikit yang iri denganku, mengingat betapa banyaknya hal yang bisa aku lakukan. Tidak sedikit pula yang ingin dekat denganku karena talentaku itu. _Aku berpikir betapa menyesalnya mereka sempat memilki pemikiran seperti itu setelah melihatku sekarang._

Ayah dan ibuku dulunya adalah orang tua pada umumnya, yang menyemangati anaknya. Akan tetapi, ayahku sedikit keras kepala dan memaksakan kehendak. Ia ingin aku menjadi penyanyi, yang secara kebetulan sesuai dengan bakat dan minatku.

Aku sering mengikuti kompetisi menyanyi, mengisi acara sekolah, dan lain sebagainya. Aku menikmatinya dan ayah juga senang, _bila saja peristiwa itu tidak terjadi._

Pada saat itu, aku mengikuti kontes menyanyi yang diadakan di sekolah sebelah. Aku meraih juara kedua. Dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirku dan tangan yang menggenggam piala, aku menunggu orang tuaku di pintu gerbang sekolah.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depanku. Kaca mobil tersebut perlahan turun, menampakkan wajah ibuku yang tersenyum. Aku pun berjalan dan memasuki mobil tersebut.

"Ayah harus bekerja, ia tidak bisa ikut menjemputmu," kata ibuku.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Sebagai kepala keluarga yang bertugas menafkahi keluarga, tentu saja tidak akan selamanya memiliki waktu untuk keluarganya.

Kami berbincang-bincang di dalam mobil itu, membahas banyak hal. Karena kami terlalu asik berbincang, ibu terus memandangiku dan tersenyum, menyenangkan sekali melihat anak semata wayangnya dengan semangat menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami.

Ibuku terlalu memperhatikanku, hingga tidak memperhatikan jalan raya. Ibuku menerobos lampu merah dan kendaraan dari arah kanan melaju dengan sangat kencang.

"Ibu, awas!"

Terlambat. Mobil kami berakhir dengan posisi terbalik, dengan kaca yang pecah di mana-mana. Sekujur tubuhku penuh dengan luka, begitu pula dengan ibuku, tetapi lebih parah. Kepalanya berdarah.

Orang-orang mulai mengerumuni dan membantu mengeluarkan kami dari mobil tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka pengambil ponsel di genggaman tanganku dan menelepon ayahku. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ambulans dan kami dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Di rumah sakit, kami segera dibawa ke UGD. Aku berhasil diselamatkan, akan tetapi tidak dengan ibuku. Ia tak lagi bernyawa.

Aku pun tidak dalam kondisi yang seberuntung itu. Kecelakaan tersebut merenggut pita suaraku, membuatku tidak lagi bisa berbicara.

Semenjak kejadian itulah neraka dalam kehidupanku dimulai. Aku tidak lagi bersekolah, tidak lagi memiliki banyak teman seperti dulu. Hanya ada Wonwoo yang masih setia berada di sisiku.

Ayahku pun berubah. Ia sering sekali pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk. Ayahku selalu saja menyalahkanku atas kematian ibuku. Ia juga menjadikan kebisuanku sebagai alasan untuk melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadapku.

Ayah berhenti bekerja karena depresi. Sebagai gantinya, aku harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menafkahi keluargaku. Uangnya? Tentu saja bayaranku tidak banyak. Alasan lain bagi ayahku untuk kembali melakukan kekerasan.

 _-flashback end-_

"Jihoon, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara berat itu tertangkap telingaku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku mengangguk, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

"Kau menangis."

Aku mengusap air mataku dengan punggung tangan kiriku, yang sedetik kemudian membuatku meringis kesakitan karena perih.

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kemarikan tanganmu."

Aku mengulurkan tangan kiriku dan Wonwoo mulai membersihkan lukaku. Aku bersyukur. _Setidaknya_ , _aku masih memiliki seseorang yang menyayangiku._

 **ㅡHard Lifeㅡ**

Ayahku kembali pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

" _Kau, kembalikan istriku!_ " ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku. Aku menatapnya datar, tetapi ada kepedihan dalam hatiku.

"Jika saja kau tidak bercerita yang tidak penting kepadanya, ia pasti tidak akan meninggal! _Anak macam apa kau!_ "

Ayah berjalan sempoyongan dan meraih sebuah gelas kaca. Ia banting benda tersebut ke atas meja. Gelas itu pecah. Diraihnya sebuah beling bekas pecahan gelas tersebut.

"Kau juga mengumbar janji _palsu_ kepadaku! Kau bilang kau akan menjadi penyanyi. Mana, mana?! _Berbicara saja tidak bisa._ Kerja mencuci piring di restoran saja juga tidak becus."

Ia meludahi tubuhku. Aku diam tak bergeming. Tangan kanan ayah terulur, menggoreskan beling tersebut pada pipiku. _Sakit sekali,_ akan tetapi aku hanya menggigit bibirku. _Toh, aku tidak dapat berteriak._

"Rasakan itu, anak kecil! _Kau bahkan tidak pantas disebut anakku_."

Dilemparkan beling tersebut ke lantai. Sebuah kepalan melayang di sudut bibirku, sudut yang sama dengan yang diobati Wonwoo kemarin. Aku tersungkur di lantai. Aku tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata yang tadinya tertahan di sudut mataku.

 _"Aku sudah muak denganmu!_ "

Ayah mulai berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku merengkuh kakinya, yang berakhir diinjak oleh ayahku. Aku kembali meneteskan air mata. Ayah benar-benar meninggalkanku.

"Kau pikir penderitaanmu sudah berakhir, _huh_?"

Perkiraanku salah. Ayah kembali ke hadapanku, kali ini dengan kayu di tangannya. Aku mulai ketakutan. Ayah mengayunkan kayu tersebut dengan kekuatan penuh, membuat tanganku lebam.

Ia menarik pundakku, membuat posisi tubuhku yang tadinya terkapar di lantai menjadi terduduk. Ayah kembali mengayunkan kayu tersebut ke punggungku. Ia membuang kayu tersebut dan mulai menonjokku lagi.

Beginilah penderitaan yang aku hadapi, setiap harinya.

Selesai dengan permainannya, ayah pun beralih ke ruang sebelah untuk tidur. Aku melirik jam dinding. Pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

Aku merasa ada cairan merah keluar dari hidungku. Aku memencet cuping hidungku dengan kepala tertunduk. Ingin sekali aku mengambil tisu di meja. Apa daya, aku tidak mampu berdiri dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Mampu sebenarnya, hanya saja tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk membuat kakiku bertambah sakit.

"Astaga Jihoon, kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _Suara itu._ _Wonwoo_. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Bukankah aku selalu bilang untuk tidak ke rumahku di bawah jam sepuluh malam? Untung saja ayah sudah berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Pendarahanmu banyak hari ini, aku akan menelpon ambulans."

Aku menahan tangannya. Ia memandangku. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Wonwoo mengangkatku ke dalam mobilnya.

"Bertahanlah, Jihoon."

Aku mengangguk lemah.

 **ㅡHard Lifeㅡ**

Setibanya di rumah Wonwoo, ia kembali mengompres luka-lukaku.

"Ayahmu menjadi semakin _bejat_ saja hari demi hari."

Aku terdiam.

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu membiarkanmu pulang hari ini. Ini bukan soal mental saja, fisikmu juga akan bertambah lemah! _Kau bisa mati_!"

Aku tertunduk. Air mata mulai menuruni pipiku, membentuk aliran sungai kecil. Aku merasa buruk, karena selalu membuat sahabatku ini khawatir akan diriku.

Wonwoo mendekapku, sesekali mengelus surai rambutku. Tangisanku semakin menjadi.

"Tak apa, _kau memiliki aku_."

 **ㅡHard Lifeㅡ**

Aku mulai lelah dengan _segalanya_.

Aku turun dari kasur Wonwoo. Kakiku masih belum sekuat itu untuk berjalan, aku berpegangan pada apapun yang berada di sekitarku.

Kedua mataku menangkap sosok tinggi itu tengah tertidur di sofa. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang susah dideskripsikan.

' _Aku sudah menyusahkan dia.'_

Aku kembali berjalan terseok-seok menuju dapur. Kedua orbsku mencari sebuah benda dan berhasil kutemukan.

 _Tekadku sudah bulat_.

"Jihoon, sedang apa kau disitu dengan membawa pisau? Kau bahkan tidak bisa memasak."

Sedetik kemudian, mata Wonwoo membulat. Aku tersenyum pedih, air mata kembali menetes. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikanku.

"JIHOON TIDAKK!"

ㅡHard Lifeㅡ

 _I can't see the end, the question that keeps repeating_  
 _I ask and ask myself again_  
 _'Are you able to endure this?'_  
 _Of course I act like nothing's wrong and why won't I be able to_  
 _Truthfully, no, actually it was really hard_  
 _At the thought that I suffered alone_  
 _and that there was no one who could listen to my secret_  
 _It makes me want to cry, this reality_  
 _It makes me want to cry._

 **ㅡHard Lifeㅡ**

Ini ff pertamaku hehe jadi maafkan kalo banyak kurangnya~ Aku bingung mau kasih rating berapa, karena kalo aku tulis PG-17 (karena kekerasan) berarti aku juga di bawah umur dong .-. jadi cuman aku tulis T aja. Jujur, aku kepikiran buat ff setelah dengerin Can't See The End, sedih bangett apalagi verse nya wonu, ngena banget di hati. Akhir-akhir ini aku juga suka yang berbau angst, atau violence juga. Pokoknyaㅡyang nggak plain romance. Entah, keren aja menurutku.

 _Lastly, please don't be a silent reader. Review is highly appreciated. Thanks!_

 **Omake**

Siluet seseorang bertubuh tinggi terlihat turun dari mobilnya. Dengan baju hitam dan kulitnya yang pucat, ia berjalan perlahan. Tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga berwarna putih.

 _White Lily: 'senang bisa bersamamu'._

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah nisan. Diletakkannya buket bunga tersebut.

 _Lee Jihoon._

Sobatnya itu telah tiada. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia menancapkan pisau tersebut ke dada kirinya dengan mata berlinangan air mata.

 _Rapuh._ Jihoon itu rapuh sekali.

"Hai Jihoon. Bagaimana keadaanmu di atas sana? Kau bahagia kan?"

Hening, _tentu saja._

"Syukurlah kalau kau bahagia. Kau tidak perlu menderita bersama _orang tidak tahu diri_ itu."

Derap langkah kaki tertangkap telinga Wonwoo, akan tetapi ia tak mau menolehkan kepalanya. Orang tersebut meletakkan bunganya di sebelah bunga Wonwoo. Warnanya putih, tetapi terdapat garis pada mahkota bunganya, dari ujung ke pangkal mahkota.

 _Asphodel: 'penyesalanku padamu sampai akhir'._

" _Asphodel_? _Kau_ _serius_?"

Karena lawan bicaranya tak kunjung membalasnya, ia kembali bersuara.

"Setelah _semua_ yang kau lakukan padanya? Aku tidak percaya ini. Kau datang ke sini seolah kau sangat menghargai kehadirannya dalam hidupmu, tapi nyatanya kau justru melukainya. Setiap saat. Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, _huh_?"

Hening. Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya, menatap ayah Jihoon dengan matanya yang tajam.

" _Jawab aku, Lee Seokmin_. Aku tidak peduli jika aku tidak menggunakan honorifik saat ini."

Ayah Jihoon yang bernama Lee Seokmin itu menghela napas. Membalas tatapan Wonwoo yang seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Kau mengerti arti bunga itu kan? Lantas mengapa kau bertanya alasanku datang?"

"Bukan arti bunga yang kupertanyakan. Aku bertanya mengenai _apa yang kau pikirkan saat Jihoon masih hidup di dunia._ Maksudku, setelah ia meninggal, kau justru mendatangi makamnya dengan bunga _Asphodel_."

" _Entahlah_. Pikiranku sempat kalut saat itu, aku terlalu kehilangan presensi istriku. Aku baru menyadari tindakanku setelah Jihoon memutuskan bunuh diri, betapa tersiksanya dia dengan tindakanku."

Wonwoo tertawa remeh.

" _Sempat kalut, kau bilang?_ Kau menyakitinya setiap malam, dan sekuens itu berlanjut selama 6 tahun! Kau bisa bayangkan itu?!"

Napas Wonwoo menderu. Ia muak dengan orang di hadapannya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku."

Wonwoo mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Seokmin. Ia berucap dengan suara berat yang penuh penekanan

" _Kau, benar-benar tidak pantas disebut seorang ayah."_

 **ㅡHard Lifeㅡ**


End file.
